Journey
by Peace-Love-BTR-PJO-TKC
Summary: What if Poseidon had another child? What if Hestia raises her? Here is her story. Still learning about being an author, so go easy on me. Rated T just in case ( image made from an app called BuddyPoke)
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey guys :D**

 **Sorry for not being here in a long time. I've been having some trouble juggling school and I totally forgot about this. Here is a new story that I've been working on. This still my shot at writing a story, so plz go easy on me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Prologue

"Not all stories start with a happy beginning." That's what Poseidon thought as he watched the mortal woman that he fell in love with die of childbirth and he's new half-blood child about to be put into an orphanage.

After he left Sally, Poseidon thought that he could never fall in love with a mortal again and have another child. It was only until almost a year and a half later, he fell for Rosalina Johnson. Poseidon watches as the doctors are figuring out what orphanage to put his newborn daughter in. " I got to something about this." Poseidon thought. He felt sorry for the poor half-blood because she had already lost her mother and she will be in danger for being his daughter.

Poseidon couldn't let her daughter suffer from his actions. He teleported to the hospital and used the mist to disguise himself as a doctor. He grabbed his daughter and teleported to a person that he knew would raise his daughter where Zeus wouldn't find her.

 **(This is now going to be in Hestia POV)**

Hestia was sitting by a fire in the woods when Poseidon appeared with a blanket in his arms. He walks up to her. " I need your help " He says with a pleading look in his sea green eyes. Hestia looked at him in shock."Why do you need my help? It's must be pretty big if you're asking me to help since I'm the last person to ask." As she was looking at Poseidon, the blanket moved. "What's in the blanket Poseidon?" Hestia asks. Poseidon moves the blanket off from his right arm. What was in the blanket was none other than a baby. Poseidon looked at Hestia and explained everything that happened. " I couldn't leave her to be in danger when she's older. She's only a baby and my brothers will try to come after her. I want you to raise her."

Hestia was surprised. She never expected the god of the sea to trust her with his child. Before she could give her say, Poseidon interrupted. "Please, take care of her until she's old enough to go to Camp Half Blood. She needs a mother." Poseidon handed the child to her. Hestia looked at the baby in the blanket. She had jet black hair just like her father. The baby's eyes opened and had the color of sea green. Hestia knew that the child is innocent of her father's actions. She didn't want her to die because of her father.

Hestia looks at Poseidon. " I'll raise her." Poseidon started to smile. "But, she'll be easily found by a monster because of her essence, so to protect her I'll give her some of my power and will be able to protect herself." Hestia puts her hand over the child and granted her with some of Hestia powers. The baby's eyes changed into a mix between green and fire orange. Poseidon nodded and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead and left.

Hestia looked at the baby in her arms. "Now, what name are we going to give you?" Hestia thought for a moment. "Oh I have one" "Isabella"

Hestia looks at Isabella as she is sleeping in her arms. "Isabella, I will try to best to raise you as best as I can"

 **AN: I hoped to ou you like it :)**

 **See you in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 1: I crashed into someone

**AN: Hey guys :)**

 **Here's the first chapter of Journey**

 **I don't own PJO**

Isabella I

 _14 years later_

" Class turn your pages to 231 in your books." Mr. Nicholson said at the front of the classroom. I grab my book. "Why do I have to be here?" I thought as I turns the pages of her textbook. My mother put me in this place called High school so I can get along with mortals my age.

I just enrolled a week ago with only one month of the school year left. The principal was surprised that I wanted to start now instead of next year. But after my mother did some convincing, I got enrolled the next day.

After the teacher gave his lesson, the bell rang. "That's it for today class don't forget to study for your final exam." The teacher shouted before he opened the door to let us leave. I put my textbooks around my arms and rushed out.

While I was walking, I wasn't paying attention and i end up bumping into someone. Before I could even pick up my books from the floor and apologize, a hand already picked up my books. "I'm so sorry" a voice said. I look up to see where the voice came from. I saw a guy with black hair and sea green eyes looking at me. For some reason I feel like I should know him. He gives my books. "It's okay" I say as walk away "Thanks."

Before I could even get a good distance away "Wait ! " I hear someone shout. I turn around and the same guy from a second ago is in front of me. " Are you the new girl that came in at the last month of the year ?" "Yep" I answered. " Well, let me introduce myself " he said "My name is Percy." When i heard him say his name it sounded familiar. I think for a moment. "Wait a minute." I said "You're that guy that sits in the front of my ancient history class." Percy nods at me. "My name is Isabella."I decided to give him my name since it was the polite thing to do and also there was a voice inside of me telling me to trust him.

"Well Isabella you might want to start running." After I heard Percy say that the one minute bell rings. "Dang it " I say under my breath. I wave Percy goodbye and start running to my last class for the day.

I just hope that I don't be late.

 **AN: I hope you guys liked my little Percy Jackson cameo :D**

 **And yes this take place in Goode**

 **The next chapter will be longer**

 **See you in the next chapter XD**


	3. Chapter 2 : Welcome to my life

**AN: Hey guys :)**

 **Here's Chapter 2**

 **I don't own PJO**

Isabella

Well I was late for my class. Ms. Brown scolded me for coming to class late. I ignore the lecture and walked to my seat. I look at the clock. " Breathe Izzy, you're almost out of this place" I thought. I can't wait to get home and train

 _45 minutes later_

The bell rings and everyone rushes out of the door. " Finally" I thought " I can go home."

My house isn't far from the school since I live in one of the nearby woods. Yes, I live in the woods. My mom wanted to live there because of less suspicion from monsters. My house is also not really a house, it's actually tents that are disguised to look like a house from the mist. My mom did this in case mortals came into the woods.

I start walking my way across the nearby neighborhoods and the park. While I was walking, I tried to remember the day my mom told me I was going to go to school.

 _*Flashback*_

It was two years ago and I practicing my powers that my mom gave me. It was snowing and freezing cold. I got some firewood and put my hand near it. I concentrated on the wood burning. The wood suddenly burst into flames. I smiled. " Yay !" I cheered " I can control fire now."

I decided to try to summon food, so i thought of marshmallows. A bag of marshmallows appeared. " Awesome" I said. I found some twigs by a tree and stabbed it into the marshmallows. I put the marshmallows in the fire and watched as they roasted in the fire.

My mom appeared to me while I was eating them. She left to do some errands in her realm. " Hi mom" I said. My mom looked at me and smiled. " I see you mastered your fire control." I smiled " Yes, I did." My mom's smile quickly changes into something more serious. " We need to talk." She said. She walked over and sat right next to me. " You're now 13 years old and it'll soon going to be that time where you'll be on your own without me." " You need to be able to know the customs of mortals and socialize with ones your age."

I look at her with shock. " Why do I need to learn to socialize with them ?" " I thought you told me that I was going to stay at Camp Half-blood when I can control all of my powers."

I understood why I needed to learn to socialize with mortals and demigods my age , but I didn't want to leave my mom alone. She's the only family that I've had grown up with. Even though she's not my biological mother, she will always be my mom. I was just afraid of being alone too. I never have had a friend in a while and I'm scared that I might not make one.

My mom looks at me. I give her a worried look. She smiles back " Don't worry my child, you'll be fine" " You will make friends and I'll be fine when you're gone." I didn't agree with the idea, but I also want to learn to survive on my own.

I sighed " I'll go to school mom."

* _End of Flashback*_

After years of planning and a week of my first time in school, I haven't made a friend and most of my teachers don't like me. I feel like giving up now. I only have three weeks left till school ends.

I start walking into the woods where I live. I see the tents near the fire. I go to my mom tent to see if she's home. I asked if I could come in, but I didn't hear an answer. I walk up to my tent and I saw a letter on my desk. the letter was form my mom saying that she's left to do some errands. I put my backpack down on the floor and took out my homework.

After I finished my work I smiled." Time for training "

 **AN: I hope you liked this chapter**

 **Chapter 3 will complete soon**

 **See you next time :D**


	4. Chapter 3 : Training,Memories and Food

**AN: Hey guys**

 **Chapter 3 is here**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **I don't own PJO**

Isabella 

I'm now learning how to channel fire without wood. I remembered Mom telling me to think about the hearth and considerate. I try to think about it on considerate, but all I get is a puff of smoke.

After multiple attempts, I decided to just practice my archery.

I looked at my charm bracelet on my wrist. The charms on it are my weapons that my my mom got for me on my 12th birthday. I have a sword, a bow, unlimited arrows and a backpack with unlimited ambrosia nectar and a first aid kit. When I asked my mom how she got me this, she said that Hephaestus owed her a favor.

I grabbed the charm for my bow and arrows. "αφήνω!" I yell. The charms grow into my life size bow and arrows named Σελήνη aka Luna. I grab my bow and arrows to the target range that my mom got for me from Camp Half-blood. I grab an arrow and started to practice. I got three bullseye and two a little close to it. When I first started learning archery, my mom was surprised because she said that my father sucks at archery. "I guess having mom's powers also makes me good at archery too." I thought. I laughed at the thought of that and decided to summon myself some food.

Before I even have the chance to, my mom appeared in front of me. Oh, I forgot to mention, my mom is Hestia, goddess of the Hearth, Home and Family. She was in her adult form and wearing her usual brown robe that she wears when she does her duties.

She takes the hood that covered most of her head. Her long black hair is in a ponytail. She looks at me and smiles. " Hello my child" " How was school ?"

I look at my mom and gave her a hug. I smiled, but then quickly frowned. " It was frustrating as usual, but it'll get better soon hopefully." I decided to change the subject. " How did your duties go ?"

My mom sat on a log next to me. " It went fine." " Camp Half-blood is going fine after the battle they went through last year." Camp Half-blood had battle with some of Kronos' army last year. A lot of half-bloods have lost their lives that day.

" That's good" "I just wished that I could've come there and help fight."

My mom looks at me with a serious look. " I know you wanted to help, but you weren't ready at the time." " Now you need to focus on your combat skills" " So when the next battle or war comes, you can fight in it."

I nod " Okay"

My stomach suddenly started to growl. I blush out of embarrassment. My mom laughed. " I guess you're hungry " " I think you can make yourself dinner for practice" " After that you need to get some sleep." " Tomorrow morning you'll be busy training and also I have a mission for you to do when school ends"

I nod and summon a bowl of mashed potatoes with a plate of roasted chicken and carrots. The food tasted good as usual, but it'll never beat my mom's. Her food tastes like you should have had this growing up. Mine just reminds you of home. I finish my food and the silverware disappear.

" Good night mom" "Sleep well my child may you be protected in your dreams" I smile and go in my tent and go into my bed. Not long after, sleep overtook me.

 **AN: I hope you liked this chapter**

 **Translation :**

 **αφήνω = release**

 **See you later XD**


	5. Chapter 4 : Dreams suck and Secrets

**AN: I'm back :)**

 **I don't own PJO**

Isabella 

Demigod dreams sucks. You can get in a lot of danger. Sometimes you can go to a different place and sneak around and what a monster is planning, your godly parent can visit you or you can see the past.

I mostly dream about the past. My dream was about when I was eight. I was alone in my tent after my mom left to do her duties. I heard a sound, so I come out of my tent because I thought it was my mom. When I got out my face was met with a hellhound. I ran as fast as I could. I was so scared I thought I was going to die. I got cornered by a tree trunk. I put my hand out and closed my eyes, facing my death. I heard a whimper and nothing happened. I opened my eyes and I see part of the grass in flames and the hellhound fleeing. I ran back to my tent and stayed inside out of fear.

The dream changed to where my mom and the head of Camp Half-blood, Chiron was talking. "Our brother sent a hellhound to patrol the area in case any of my brothers broke the oath." "One of them attacked a demigod that I'm taking care of for her father." Chiron looked at my mother in surprise. "Lady Hestia, what are you asking for me to do?"

"I'm asking you to take care of her in Camp Half-blood until the coast is clear and I have found a safe place for her." Chiron nodded "Okay, she can stay here."

The dream then shifted again to a couple of moments that I've had at Camp Half-blood. The most saddest one of all was when I had to say goodbye to my first friends, Annabeth, Grover and Luke. I had just turned nine when my mom came to get me. I walked to Chiron "Thank you for letting me stay here" "I'll miss you." Chiron smiled at me back "I'll miss you Izzy." To keep my identity hidden, my mother told everyone to call me Izzy.

I walked up to my friends Luke and Annabeth. Tears started to run down my face. I give them the biggest hug that I could give. Luke kneeled down to my height and looked at me "This isn't the end Izzy" "We'll see each other again." I look at Annabeth. She's trying to hold back the tears. "Don't forget about us okay" "When you come back here, we can go back from where we left off." I look back at Annabeth and smile. "Next time I'm here, I'll make sure you guys will be the first ones that I what to see" I turn my head to Grover. "Stay cool Gover." He smiles back. "Sure can do Izzy."

I grab my mom's hand. Suddenly, everything went black.

I woke up depressed about the dream about the saddest moment of my life. "I wonder what they're doing right now." I thought. "I hope none of them joined Kronos' army."

I got out of my of my bed. After I got dressed, I made myself some breakfast, I got out of my tent and I saw my mom standing right outside. She was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with black combat boots. She looked at me with a serious expression on her face. "Good morning, Isabella" "Did you sleep well?" I don't feel like telling her about my dream about Camp Half-blood. I look at her and give her the best smile that I could. "It was a typical dream for a demigod." She studies my face. "I know you don't want to talk about your dream, so I'm not going to ask." I sighed in relief and nodded.

The rest of the day was really busy. I cleaned around the tents, washed my clothes, ate lunch and practice my archery. The only things that were left were my Greek history lesson and my combat lesson.

My combat lesson was intense. I had to run around the woods, do 100 pushups and get quizzed on weaknesses of different monsters. After finishing all of that I was tired. My mom told me to go and cool off by the nearby lake. Ever since I was little, water has always been able to help give me more energy. I never understood why, but it might just be all in my head. I walk to the lake and put my feet into the water. After I felt refreshed, I put my shoe back on and walk back home.

When I got back my mom was sitting on a chair next to table. "Isabella, it's time for your Greek history lesson before I leave for my duties."

My mom teaches me Greek history by using her powers or by just telling me. Not knowing how she's going to teach me, I sat on a chair next to her.

Suddenly everything went black. I was on Olympus and there were 12 thrones lined up one by one. Only eleven of the seats were filled. They were talking about a World War going on between Greeks and the Romans. While they were talking, a flash of light came. A man with blonde hair appeared. Zeus looked at the man. "Apollo, you're late." "What took you so long?" His voice was covered in anger as he asked that question. "Sorry father, I was about to come here on time until I heard that there was a new prophecy about the future." The room fell silent. "Well, tell us this prophecy." Zeus yells out of impatience. Apollo takes a deep breath and recites the prophecy:

 _A half-blood of the eldest gods  
Shall reach sixteen against all odds  
And see the world in endless sleep  
The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap  
A single choice shall end his days  
Olympus to preserve or raze_

After Apollo finished, the silence grew even thicker in the room. Everyone's faces whiten. Athena face expression looks as if she's trying to think. "Well since father, Poseidon and Hades are the eldest gods that means that one of their half-blood children will decide the fate of Olympus." The other turn their heads to the tree. All three brothers' faces were in shock. Zeus was the first one to come back to his composure. "Our children are too strong my brothers." Poseidon nodded. "I agree, we need to do something about it." Zeus sighed. " We must sware on the river of Styx to having demigods." Hades looks at his brothers. " If this means that you two would stop having half-bloods, then I'll do it." " I agree on that too," Poseidon said. " Then it is settled" As for the kids we have now, we'll send them to Camp Half-blood." " This solstice meeting is over, brothers we'll do the oath tomorrow." Zeus said.

Then everything went black. I was back home, sitting next to my mom. My mom looked at me and sighed. " This lesson was about the prophecy about the demigod of one of the big three." " This lesson is special because-" My mom takes a deep breath.

" Your father is one of them."

 **AN: Wow that was intense**

 **See you in the next chapter :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Friends

**AN: Here is Chapter 5**

Isabella

The past two weeks have been weird. My classes have been going well and I have been studying my butt off for the finals. I haven't seen Percy after I bumped into him except for my ancient history class. My training has been going well. I am finally able to summon fire without wood and my archery and sword fighting have improved a lot.

It's the last week before finals and everyone has been acting weird. The teachers are more cheerful than usual and students are acting like life doesn't matter. It's finally lunch time. I walk to the cafeteria and sat at a empty table. While I was eating my lunch, a figure went by and sat across from me . It was Percy. He's wearing a blue hoodie with jeans and blue tennis shoes. He was looking at me with a confused " Why are you eating lunch alone?" He asked. I looked at him like he asked me a stupid question. " I don't have any friends." I said. His face expression turns into a frown. It then changes into a smile. " Well you have one now." I look at him in shock. " Did he just became my friend ?" I thought. He starts to call someone else over to over to over table. She had curly red hair and was wearing an Art club t-shirt with a purple jacket and jeans with red tennis shoes. She came over and sat right next to Percy. " Rachel this Isabella" " Isabella this is Rachel" I waved hello to Rachel and she did the same back. " We are going to be Isabella's friends." Percy smiles like he did a good thing.

Rachel gives Percy a weird look. " Percy, did you ask her if she want's to be friends with us ?" " Uh, no." Rachel sighs. " Dude, your supposed to ask if she wants to be friends with you first." " Oh, sorry i just thought since she had a sad look on her face and that she was eating alone, I thought that she wanted a friend. " It true that I was sad that I haven't gotten a friend yet. Percy looks at me. " Sorry if I sounded forceful, you seemed like you needed a friend form the way you were sitting here looking sad." " If you don't want to be friends, that's fine." " We'll get out of your hair tomorrow." I look at Percy. " We can be friends" " Sorry about my reaction" " it's just that I never have had a friend in awhile so I was just surprised." I smile at Percy and Rachel. They both looked at me with questioning expressions, but instantly changed it into a smile.

As we ate we talked about school finals, classes that we're taking and random topics to get to know each other. Rachel looks at me and asks me a question. " Isabella, why did you decided to enter school at four weeks of the semester left." I think of a way to find an answer that doesn't involve me lying. " My mom has been homeschooling me for the past few years" " She wanted me to be with people my own age since I've only been around my mom for as long as I can remember" " My mom wanted me to have the experience as soon as possible, so here I am" " The only time I've been away from my mom was when I was once when I was little."

Percy face saddens. " So, you have always been with your mom" " What happened to your dad ?" Rachel scolded him. " Can you give us a moment please." I nod. They start whispering to each other.

Percy

I just got out of my classes. I walk into the cafeteria with my lunch that I got from home that has my mom's blue cookies. I look around to see if there's a table for me to sit by. As I look I see a familiar face sitting at a table alone. It was Isabella. She has long black wavy hair and eyes mixed with green and orange-brown. She's wearing a orange t-shirt that says "Keep Calm and Flame On" with jeans and blue tennis shoes. She was a girl that I bumped into two weeks ago.

Now she's sitting at a table alone. On my perspective from here it looks like she's sad. " I wonder if she has any friends to sit with at lunch." I thought. I walk over to her. She didn't notice i was there until she saw me sitting down on a chair across from her. She looked surprised that I'm here. "" Why are you eating lunch alone?" I asked. She gave me a look like i just asked something stupid. She answers back. " I don't have any friends." I frowned. That's sad to not have any friends when it's almost the end of the school year.

Suddenly I got an idea. I'll be her friend. I smile at Isabella." Well you have one now." She looks at me with shock. I look around and see Rachel has gotten her food. I start to call her over to our table. She came over and sat right next to me." Rachel this Isabella" " Isabella this is Rachel" Isabella waved hello to Rachel and she did the same back. " We are going to be Isabella's friends." I smile. Rachel gives me a weird look. " Percy, did you ask her if she want's to be friends with us ?" " Uh, no."

Rachel gives me a weird look. " Percy, did you ask her if she want's to be friends with us ?" " Uh, no." Rachel sighs. " Dude, your supposed to ask if she wants to be friends with you first." I didn't think of it like that. " Oh, sorry I just thought since she had a sad look on her face and that she was eating alone, I thought that she wanted a friend." I look at Isabella. " Sorry if I sounded forceful, you seemed like you needed a friend form the way you were sitting here looking sad." " If you don't want to be friends, that's fine." " We'll get out of your hair tomorrow." She looks at me. " We can be friends" " Sorry about my reaction" " it's just that I never have had a friend in awhile so I was just surprised." She smile at me and Rachel. I both looked at her with a questioning expression, but instantly changed it into a smile.

As we ate we talked about school finals, classes that we're taking and random topics to get to know each other. Rachel looks at Isabella and asks her a question. " Isabella, why did you decided to enter school at four weeks of the semester left. She answered. She answers. " My mom has been homeschooling me for the past few years" " She wanted me to be with people my own age since I've only been around my mom for as long as I can remember" " My mom wanted me to have the experience as soon as possible, so here I am" " The only time I've been away from my mom was when I was once when I was little."

I frown. I feel as if I should ask about her father for some reason. She could be a demigod for all I know. " So, you have always been with your mom" " What happened to your dad ?" Rachel scolds me. She looks at Isabella. " Can you give us a moment please." Isabella nods.

Rachel whispers at me. " Why are you being so forceful today ?" " You know that question is a little too personal when you're just getting to know a person, right?" I look at Isabella to see if she's hearing our conversation. " I know, but I had i feeling to ask in case if she could be a demigod." I whispered. She looks at me. " That's understandable, but you have also consider the possibility of her not being a demigod and you're asking her a really personal question." I sigh. She's right about that.

I look at Isabella. " Sorry about asking a very personal question like that." " You don't have to answer it if you don't want to." She looks at me and smiles. " That's okay, I knew I would if I made friends that I would have to tell them about that." I smile in relief that I didn't really offend her.

She sighs. " I never actually met my father." " When I was a baby, my mom died after I was born." " My mom didn't have any family, so the hospital was going to put me in an orphanage." " When my father found out, he went in the hospital and got me. He took me to his sister's house and she look me in and has been my mom ever since." " That's all I know from how my mom has told me." Her face saddens. Rachel walks over right next to her and givers her a hug. " I have never met him in person ever since." " My mom tells me that he's doing this to protect me from his family, but i still feel like I should be able to see him once."

I frown. That reminded of before I found out that I was a demigod, when I never knew who my dad was. I decided to change the subject. " Isabella, what's your favorite color ? " " Blue and orange." She answered." I can't really choose one so." I smile " Mine is blue too" " I basically love it to where I love foods that are blue." I show her my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies. " You want one ?" I askes. " Sure." " Shw takes a cookie and starts eating it " These are so good." She smiles.

After the cookies were gone, the bell rang for our next class. " See you tomorrow Isabella." " Bye Percy" I waved her goodbye and walked with Rachel to our Algebra class.

 **AN:**

 **Isabella: Yay I got new friends**

 **Percy: You know we're related right ?**

 **Isabella: Yeah, but we don't know that in this chapter.**

 **Percy: Well anyway, we hope you like this chapter.**

 **Isabella: And the creator is sorry for the latest chapters being short. She would explain but, told me not to.**

 **Arthur: HEY ! I told you not to say that**

 ***Isabella runs away***

 **Percy: Wow... anyway, see you in the next chapter. Bye**


	7. Chapter 6: Tests and Masks

**AN: Hey guys :)**

 **Sorry I haven't been here lately. I have been really busy the last week of summer and I have started school now. Here's chapter 6**

 **Hope you like it**

Isabella

I walk to my English class to take my last final exam of the school year. I walk into the classroom and sat close the front. My teacher, was sitting at his desk with the exam papers at the far right of the desk. I grab my review packet and try my best to study a little bit more before class starts. I can understand english, but I can't read it very well. Mortals would say that I have a mild version of Dyslexia, but my mind is actually built to read ancient greek instead of english.. My mother told me that most demigods have this and can actually have a thing that mortals would call ADHD. I only have Dyslexia.

I look at my review packet. I could understand what was on there a little bit, but the letters of some of the words were mixing around with others. " inroy is a literayr technique, originally uesd in Greke tragyed, by which the full singificacne of a charactser words or actiosn are clear to the audiecne or reader although unknwon to the charactre."

"Well this sucks." I thought. As I try to finish up, the bell rang.

I put my review back into my backpack. Mr. Blofis gets out of his chair.

"Class" 's voice rang all around the classroom. " It's time for your exam."

As I was taking my test my mind kept going elsewhere . I couldn't stop thinking about the war and Kronos. My mom told me last night that Luke is leading Kronos's army. I couldn't believe it. The sweet and caring guy that I was friends with, had joined the enemy. I try to hold back the tears from coming.

"Come on Isabella you can do this." " Just finish this test and you can go home." I thought.

After I finished my test and gave it back to Mr. Blofis, the bell rang. When I got home there was a note next to the camp fire.

The note read:

 _Hello Isabella_ ,

 _I am going to be gone until the war ends. You know how to make food if you get hungry. I will be able to do my duties at Camp Half-blood, but I need you to visit there and help them for a month. There is a mask on your desk in your tent. That mask uses the mist to disguise the person who wears it. You may use your fire powers while training,but not your water powers. I don't want anyone to have suspicions about your father. I already told Chiron about you and said that you are a person that I sent to help train. I told him to tell everyone not to ask you too many questions about your life or who you are. You can start tomorrow._

 _Love,_

 _Hestia_

I sigh heavily. Did she just tell me to go to Camp Half-blood to train? I read the letter over and over, trying to understand what I have read.

"Well I guess I'm going then" I said. "I can't disobey my mom's wishes."

I walk into my tent and look at my desk. I see a black mask on the table. I put the mask on my face and look in the mirror. My eyes changed into an orange color and my skin tone looked slightly more darker.

I take the mask off and sigh. I guess I'm going to Camp Half-blood.

 **AN: That's the end of this chapter**

 **See you in the next one :)**


	8. Chapter 7 : Camp and Old Friends

**AN: Hey guys :)**

 **Here is Chapter 7**

 **This one I will try to make it long**

Isabella

The next morning, I wake up and get out of my bed. I walk out of my tent went into my mom's tent to see if she was there. When I went in here tent there was no one there.

I sighed "Guess I actually have to Camp Half-blood and my mom isn't playing a trick on me."

I made the campfire with my powers. After that I summon myself some bacon, eggs and toast. When I was finished eating, I put on the mask that my mom gave me, put out the fire with my water powers and headed straight for Camp Half-blood.

When I got to Half-blood hill, I walked passed Thalia's tree and entered into the camp. I see Chiron the centaur in front of me. He hasn't changed a bit since I last saw him six years ago." Welcome to Camp Half-blood." He said. "I guess you are the teacher that Hestia sent to help us train for the war." I nod. " You can call me May since I can't tell you my real name."

Chiron smiles at me. "Come with me." "Let me introduce you to the campers."

I follow him into the arena. As I walked into the center I saw about a hundred of kids talking among themselves. As soon as Chiron cleared his throat, all of them started to stare at me. I guess they think that I am a newcomer to the camp.

"This is May." He yells, "She is here to help with our training for the war." "Please treat her with respect and don't ask her too much questions about her personal life."

Here someone in the crowd that looks like an Ares kid chuckles a little and murmurs "She doesn't look that strong to me."

"Honey, I'm more than strong." "I'm your worst nightmare." I thought.

I tried my best not to get offended by that nonsense of a comment. I took a deep breath and smiled."I guess I should demonstrate for you since most of you already underestimating me."

Chiron looks at me. "You can demonstrate your abilities after lunch." " Time for lunch everyone." Chiron said. Everyone starts getting up from their seats to leave for lunch. As everyone was leaving, he stopped one camper. The camper walked over to where me and Chiron was standing. "May this is Luis son of Apollo." "He is going to show around camp."

Luis had the similar features for a son of Apollo. His hair was wavy golden blonde hair and blue eyes. His face actually looks quite handsome. He was wearing a Camp Half-blood t-shirt with camo shorts and green converse tennis shoes. He has five beads on his Camp Half-blood necklace. By the way, he looks, he's probably around my age. "Wait...what am I doing?" "Did i just call him _handsome_?" I thought Aphrodite stop playing with me.

He looks at me and smiles "I guess we should get started before lunch ends."

I nod and follow him away from the arena.

Camp Half-blood hasn't changed that much since I last saw it when I was eight. The only thing that I felt was new was the climbing wall with real lava. When we were walking by the cabins I saw my mom in her child forum sitting by the fire. I waved at her and smiled. She smiled and winked at me.

After the tour around campus, we headed to the mess hall. When we got there there was silence in the room. Eyes were staring towards me like daggers. I followed Luis to a empty seat next to a satyr that looked a lot like Grover. Luis sat across from me.

I decided to eat what the camp had and not use my powers since I thought it would be best not to raise suspension. I grabbed my cup to see if it was like I remembered. "Blue Root Beer." I said. The cup suddenly filled up with navy blue liquid. I smiled. Just like I remembered. The satyr next to me turned his head to my direction. "Hi, name is Grover." "I see you've met Luis already." I nodded.

I tried to contain myself from crying and hugging my old friend. I smiled. He pointed to the girl across from him. She had long wavy blonde hair in a ponytail and tan skin. She looked a lot like my old friend Annabeth. "That's Annabeth." He said. My eyes widened. She grew a lot from when I last saw her. I try to hold back the tears on my face and the urge to hug her. I move across the table to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you." I said. She smiles and I smile back.

As I was eating, I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around. It's the same guy that said that I don't look strong enough to train them. He looks at me with a face of pure hatred. "Why are you here?" "You don't look strong enough to help us." "Why don't you just go home and cry like a little baby?"

I try my best not to get angry. I take a deep breath. Before I could even get a word out, someone beat me to it.

"Shut up Sully." I turned around it was Luis. Annabeth's face turned red. She stood up to speak. "Just because she's a girl and her body type is not that built doesn't mean you can down grade her like that." "She's a half-blood like all of us and this is not the time to underestimate anyone when we have war coming." "We can use the help."

Sully looked at Annabeth. He shakes his head and went back to his seat. Grover put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't mind Sully." "He's a grouchy because of the war."

"I see." I said.

After we finish eating, we walked back to the arena. When I got inside, I see an archery target and full lines of weapons. Chiron gallops to my direction. "You ready?" He asks. I look at him and smile.

"As I will ever be."

I walk into the middle of the arena. "I guess I have to show you what I got." I yelled. I look at my bracelet. I grab my bow and arrow charm""αφήνω!" I yell. Luna appeared in my hands. Everyone in the crowd showed faces of amazement. I smiled I grabbed my arrows and started shooting. One by one I kept hitting the bulls-eye. I smirked. I got them amazed. I then made my bow and arrows turn back into my charm. After that, I grabbed my sword charm and made my sword River appear in my hands. I look into the crowd

"Anyone wants to join me in a friendly battle!" I yell.

"Me!" Someone said. I look toward the direction where I heard it from. It was Sully. Everyone in the crowd was shocked. Sully came down and had a death glare in his eyes.

I take a deep breath and smile. It's time to show him who's boss.

 **AN: That's the end of chapter 7 :)**

 **Have a Happy New Year guys and see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 8 : Fighting

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for being gone for so long. I had a lot of things happening and I ended up stop writing but I'm going to try my best to finish the story.**

Isabella

Sully marched down from the arena and onto the stage. When he got on the stage and looked at me with a malicious smile on his face and grabbed a sword. Chiron galloped in between us. " Remember, this is a clean fight. No maiming." He said loud enough for the campers in the audience to hear. Me and Sully both nodded. "Ready" Chiron yelled. I get ready into my fighting stance. "I'm going to make sure this boy never forgets to not underestimate me" I thought.

Chiron looked at both of us."Fight" he said.

Sully charged at me. He trusts his sword towards me. I stepped back and clashed his sword with mine. I press my sword against Sully's trying to knock off of his feet. Sully does the same but harder. I try my best to hold myself stiff. He swings the sword at me like he's a wild animal. His eyes are glued at me. "I need to end this quick" I thought. If he has intentions to humiliate me or worse, I need to end this quick before he actually tried to hurt me.

I clash swords with him again and stepped on his foot. While he was distracted, I hit him on the nose with the hilt of my sword.

Sully steps back confused. I kicked his sword off his hands and caught its hilt with my other hand. I kicked him in the chest. Sully falls down to the ground. I point the tip of his sword to his neck. Sully looks at me with fear in his eyes and puts his hands up in surrender.

Everyone in the audience looks at us in awe. Everyone starts to clap except for a group of people that look like children of Aries. I guess they are apart of Sully's crew.

Sully gets up enraged that he lost to a mid-build girl in front of the whole entire camp. I smiled at him. "Good game " I said. I tried my best to sound like I was mocking him as possible. He face go red and he started to walk towards me like he was going to hit me. Before he had the chance, Chiron stopped him. "That's enough Sully, the fight is over and she won." Sully looked at him and turned around the other direction. He walked out of the arena.

After my fight with Sully, a lot of campers from different cabins wanted me to help them train. I was surprised that they want to train with me. My mom taught me to fight and all, but I never had to teach anyone before. It. can't be that hard. Right?

" Time for bed campers" Chiron yelled. All of the campers growned and walked to their cabins. Chiron looked down at me. " You'll sleep in the big house" "There's a couch, a pillow and a blanket there for you." he said. I walked into the big house. After I found the couch, I lay down and placed the plow below my head. I wrapped my body around the blanket and slowly my eyes started to doze out of exhaustion after using all of my adrenalin to fight Sully.

Before I fell asleep and begin the terror of half-blood dreams. There was only one thing on my mind.

 _Where's Luke?_

 **AN: Hope you guys liked the chapter after a long wait lol next chapter will be coming soon :P Also sorry for the bad fighting scene. I this is my first time doing one.**


End file.
